Forget Memories That Bring Back Tears  FMTBT
by FreaxxxRated
Summary: After the day that Stan and Kyle fell out, Kyle became close friends with Eric Cartman to the point of them been inseperable. Now, Eric habours his feelings for Kyle and Stan fights back while Kenny stays to watch the emotional bloodshed. - Shounen-ai.
1. 1: It's not jealousy, it's common sense

Kyle waved Cartman out of his home, throughout the door and into the street until he was no longer visible to the human eye.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he slowly let the door creak to a close and made his way upstairs into his bedroom before taking a long look round. He wondered why his room still seemed so awesome to him yet so awful and pathetic to Stan, whom is- was his best friend.

"Stan..." he whispered softly, and went into his desk's bottom drawer pulling out a folder of photographs, they littered with many of him and Stan, Kenny sometimes in the background with the very few of Cartman.

Collapsing to his knees, he let himself cry hugging the folder, wishing that maybe one day; his best friend will be back.

* * *

><p>Kyle Broflovski looked at himself in the mirror, adjusting his hat and zip-up orange and green-striped hoodie.<p>

He frowned and unzipped it halfway to show the loose black tank top with a spider web-like design to it that he designed himself when he was younger and grinned at himself in the mirror, at the same time the door bell rang.

"Kahl!"

He grabbed his brown messenger bag, and flung it round his neck before rushing down stairs and swung the door open into the face of Eric whom fell back into the snow.

"Oops, you okay Car- Eric?"

"I'm okay... damn you, Kahl..."

Kyle looked up and down at Eric, he had lost a lot of weight but was still chubby round the edges, he lost the hat when he was thirteen in Stark's Pond but it was impossible to find so he gave it up and changed his attire; He now wore a red sweater vest, yellow dress shirt with blue stripes round the sleeves and the collar with some grey slacks and his gray bag pack, that had a Nazi armband tied to it, had plenty of badges but the one that stood out was an old Terrance and Phillip one that was slightly faded in colour from the sunlight over the years.

The red-head clung to Cartman's left hand and pulled him upright to his feet grunting at the weight.

"So after school, we off to the movies?"

"Don't see why not... but I do have homework..."

"Loosen up Kahl; all you ever do is homework!"

Kyle blinked in shock at the friendly tone, even though they had become closer friends over the years he would still complain and call him names in that nasty, sadistic tone.

He shrugged it off and patted Eric's shoulder, now level with him in height and nodded.

"We should go, we getting Kenny?"

"Nah, the poor git caught tha' flu."

The two friends laughed, and chatted as they walked but the Jew caught a glance of eye contact with a dark-haired individual.

Stanley stared dully at the two even when they walked off, pressing the inside of his pockets that were his pinstripes trousers he had ripped up and put on a gray shirt underneath his black and blue striped, short-sleeved jacket. His red and scarf hit him in the face repeatedly until he made any effort to move it.

He closed his eyes and muttered something under his breath in his pessimistic tone.

"Kyle... when did you become best friends with that shit-faced sadist?" He trailed off and opens one eye, the other now covered by his raven and cosmic blue hair. "You were so much better than this."


	2. 2: Don't throw love blindlessly

Kenny faked the flu; it was easy to say how poor he truly was.

He pulled his hood down from his hoodie; his parka was long gone in the trash, but with the small determination he normally lacked and the experience in home economics, he created a nice orange hoodie with a cross-eyed smiley face, courtesy idea of Butter's design of a yellow smile in which he edited to suit his style.

He looked beside him, on the bed that clearly wasn't his at a rugged teen fast asleep. Kenny ran his fingers through the brunette's hair and down his neck to the holster that was attached to the other's boxers and waist, opening the pouch and stealing the cigarette packet that inhabited the pocket.

"Sorry, Chris."

A sly grin and he made off with the belt wearing it like a satchel strap, running skeletal pale fingers over the real mercury bullets.

"Musta' cost a fortune! – What a lucky git."

The American ghetto resident pressed his hands into his jean pockets, as he stepped out into the bitter cold, winter winds. Shaking, he took a glance outside and snaked along the streets in hopes to avoid Kyle and Cartman; it's not that he hated them or anything – he just needed to see someone and them, they couldn't know.

Stanley was seated by a wall, smoking with his long, thin black pipe similar to that of Ethan's, whom he was seated with along with the other Goths not including Georgie.

"So, where is Georgie?"

His blue gaze shifted over to Dylan, who was attempting to light his cigarette, but just gave up with a huff and using his gloved fingers to remove his fringe from his face; only for it to fall back in place.

"School."

Stan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, school... Shock isn't it? – something about his parents, the pathetic non-conformists..."

The raven-haired boy shrugged, and gave a slight nod in agreement until he saw a flash of orange and blonde hair spiked into a well-gelled style. Stepping up, he dismissed any questions his 'friends' may have about to ask by throwing his cigarette packet at them. He turned the corner of the brick wall, behind Benny's café then into the side-alley that allowed them round the back in the first place.

"Kenny, what you do- what's with the belt?"

"Stole it."

A grin, one that showed raw vanity for himself. Stan just rolled his eyes at his friend's ego.

"Whatever, why you here?"

"Just... wanted to know if you were gonna' hang out or not at my place – I know it's a dump but I gotta' babysit Karen with my parents in jail and Kevin been outta' town and all."

The gothic teen stared hard, self-consciously tugging at the short sleeve on his white dress-shirt that was had black checkers fading up the sleeve. Biting his frozen lip, he came to a blank decision that pressed further into his mind.

"Why not ask Cartman, or Kyle?"

"Kyle's okay and all but he's too serious, and Cartman's still an ass to me."

"Oh..."

Another awkward moment of silence, heavy breathing between the two and locked gazes of blues.

"Come to mine, bring Karen okay? – I think mom's off out again tonight..."

"Again?"

"She's still distraught over the wrecked marriage..."

"That was years ago!"

"Oh shut up Kenny, like you'd know anything about losing someone you love!" 

Kenny was taken aback from Stan's sudden snap of attitude, the glare he was receiving menacing and cold with the dark bags underneath the boy's eyes.

"S-Sorry, I guess, dude."

"You better be, come at 5pm so I can 'calm' down."

A faint growl of the stomach made the few seconds, which felt like hours, of silence jolted life into the awkward teens. Kenny gave a laugh and nodded in agreement before running off, leaving Stan behind.

Kenny stopped at a point where nobody would see him, or at least take no notice as he slammed a curled tight fist in a brick wall, the sound of breaking bones echoed in his ears but the blonde paid no attention.

"...I lost you, Stan, but you're just so blind to not notice."

A grit of the teeth, snarling to himself.

"People may say love is blind, but god damn it, you're just plain stupid giving it all to Kyle even after he abandoned you!"


End file.
